Copy
|type = One-use |hat = A white, high-tech visor shows up when the ability is used. |icon = |enemies = Tac |helper = Tac }} Copy is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It debuted in Kirby Super Star, and it also appeared in its remake. General Information This Copy Ability does exactly what it sounds like: it allows Kirby to copy an enemy's power if it has one, otherwise it does 10 damage to the enemy attacked. Kirby wears a white, high-tech visor, and fires a scanning beam. It will only destroy enemies that do not have a power to copy. Due to its similarity to Kirby's innate ability of copying abilities, Copy is commonly considered to be fairly useless. Despite this, Copy is capable of doing various things better than Kirby's normal inhale or doing techniques that Kirby's inhale can't do at all. Copy's Analyze Beam doesn't defeat most ability enemies; by scanning one, Kirby can turn it into a Helper, then inhale the enemy to get the same power, creating a power duo. Copy can also obtain abilities from mid-bosses without having to defeat them beforehand, allowing the player to obtain the ability early, and can again turn it into a Helper and then inhale the defeated mid-boss for the power (although this may not be desirable against Chef Kawasaki, as Cook cannot damage him and does not have a Helper). Aside from a glitch that allows the player to inhale Scarfies, Copy is the only normal way to obtain Crash from them; due to Crash's power, this could be seen as desirable. In the Milky Way Wishes sub-game, the player can go to ??? and obtain the Copy Copy Essence Deluxe early, thus effectively bypassing the sub-game's gimmick of preventing Kirby from copying enemies. Copy's main purpose was most likely to give Player 2 a character that plays similarly to Kirby, being Tac. Tac's Steal allows him to change Helpers if used on a Copy Ability-bearing enemy. Tac can also use Discard Copy Ability when a different Helper to revert back. Tac also has Cat Magnum in Kirby Super Star Ultra, giving him long range offensive power similarly to Kirby's Star Spit. Tac is also considered to be better than Kirby in some aspects: copying an ability heals Tac, Tac's guard renders him completely invincible, and Cat Magnum allows him to use powerful projectiles at anytime when not having an ability. Copy has not appeared in any game other than Kirby Super Star and its remake. Instead, other games that feature multiplayer co-op in story mode use different methods: *Summoning Gooey in Kirby's Dream Land 3, who can copy abilities and ride animal friends like Kirby, but uses his tongue instead of an inhale, similarly to ChuChu, thus allowing him to swallow enemies that normally cannot be inhaled (such as Scarfies) and being able to swallow and spit projectiles underwater instead of using Water Gun *Using other colored Kirbys, that all have the same capabilities as Player 1. *Allowing other players to throw Friend Hearts, thus allowing them to change Helpers normally, as opposed to going into Hyper Mode and touching a Copy Ability-bearing enemy or object. Moveset Flavor texts In Other Languages The meaning of the name of the Copy ability is consistent throughout other languages, each name meaning Copy, as in English: the Japanese name is コピー (Kopī); the German name is Kopie; the Spanish name is Copiar; the French name is Copieur; the Italian name is Copia; and finally, the Chinese name is 复制 (Fùzhì). Trivia *Laser's headgear bears a resemblance to that of Copy. *The Robobot Armor in the game Kirby: Planet Robobot can obtain Modes in a similar fashion to the way this ability obtains Copy Abilities, but the Robobot Armor absorbs the enemy instead of just copying it. *Copy, along with Paint, is the only ability to appear in Kirby Super Star to have not appeared as an ability in a 3D game. Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Copy" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Copy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery KSS_Copy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Copy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Ability Kirby Copy 2867.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Copy 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons CopyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' CopyIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' CopyIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Kopie es:Copiar fr:Copieur it:Copia ja:コピー zh:复制 Category:Copy Ability Category:One-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra